


Marked

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only three ways to make Leo lose control, and one of them was for Niles and Niles alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

There were three ways to make Leo lose his usual composure: gift him with a basket of ripe tomatoes, tell him his collar was inside out after he'd been wearing it that way for more than five minutes, or to fuck him so hard it was a miracle the bed hadn't broken.

Only Niles had the privilege of doing the third one. No matter how Leo tried to stifle his screams, they always escaped as Niles slammed into him with no restraint, no tenderness. Pale, toned legs wrapped tightly around his waist, fingernails digging into the scarred skin of his back, his face flushed and his hair a mess.

"Gonna come soon? I bet you can't without screaming for me, Leo. Go on, I dare you to try."

Leo's dark eyes narrowed, a tiny smirk crossing his face.

"Make me, Niles. _Make me._ "

A hard, ruthless thrust that pushed up against a certain place inside Leo triggered a hot, thick climax, semen splattering against both their bellies. A scream so loud it could shatter glass and reach the ears of everyone from Krackenburg to the Hoshidan countryside, Niles's climax triggered only moments later.

Only when he came back down and the clarity returned to his limited vision did Niles loosen his hold and pull back just enough to take stock of the marks littering Leo's pale skin. He only remembered leaving half of them.

"Good thing your clothing covers so much of you." By now, Leo was returning, and at Niles's words his cheeks flushed angrily, a soft growl escaping him. Niles chuckled, carefully pulled out and kissed a mark on his lover's shoulder. "Too bad, though, this is a good look for you."

" _Niles..._ " Leo gently pushed him off and stood carefully, approaching the full-length mirror. "At this point I'm surprised you haven't left any permanent scars."

"Hey, now, I've always done my best to heal them after a few days. I'm no Lady Sakura but I'm handy with a staff, and that salve Elise gave us _was_ originally a healing salve." Niles smirked, going to embrace Leo from behind, fingers carefully tracing a bruise on his side. Leo shivered, his frown fading as a new flush of red colored his cheeks.

"N-Niles..."

"I think this might be a new record," Niles murmured as he began to count every bruise and every bright red bite on Leo's skin, caressing and kissing the ones his hands and lips could reach. "Mm, and there's enough space to leave a few more..." His teeth pressed into Leo's shoulderblade, eliciting a gasp followed by a stifled cry.

"You're _incorrigible,_ " Leo murmured, but in the full length mirror Niles could see his softened cock starting to rise again. Earlier he'd been so eager to fuck Leo silly he hadn't bothered with anything else, but a second chance was presenting itself. His teeth and tongue worked at that one spot until he'd practically drawn blood; the mark was as dark as the bruises covering Leo's hips.

"You love it. Your cock doesn't lie." He gripped Leo's shaft and gave a squeeze, feeling it harden more. "I've yet to fuck you in front of a mirror, but this will have to do for now." He grabbed Leo's hip, fingers digging into the unmarked areas of skin. Leo groaned, pressing back against him, his entire body flushed red by now.

"You won't be satsified until you've covered every part of me except my face, will you?"

"Hey, your clothes cover it all quite nicely, and your sister did knit you a few turtlenecks." Niles gave him another squeeze and then a tug, snuffing out any retorts Leo might have had. If he'd had any, at this point he was sure most of Leo's grumbling and angry faces were just for show. He bent to Niles's touch and filthy words so quickly and demanded more every time. "Mm, your body's heating up so nicely, Leo..."

It didn't take long for Leo to come again, his release hot against Niles's hand.

"Look at yourself," Niles whispered. "You wanton little slut."

"H-hah...look who's talking. I can feel you against me." Leo smirked a little. "You don't intend on letting me sleep tonight, do you?"

"We'll see," Niles murmured. "Why don't you suck my cock and let me spray my come all over your face? Then I'll have all of you good and marked." He laughed softly against Leo's skin. "Some of these marks might not even stay under your clothes. One's so close to your ear, even that collar of yours wouldn't hide it...imagine your family's face if they saw it. I bet Elise would have some-"

"Shut up." Leo growled softly, turning around and shoving him towards the bed. It took a lot to get Leo to snap and shift the roles, but when he did, it was always a treat. Slender hands pinned his hips to the bed, Leo's warm mouth engulfed him and everything was a blur until Leo suddenly pulled back.

"Hey, what-"

Leo's eyes gleamed.

"Cover me. You know I expect you to keep your word in all things, Niles, especially this."

If he wasn't completely exhausted, the sight of Leo covered in both his come and all those bruises would have made him hard all over again. He was sorry to see the former gone when he finally went to fetch a damp rag to clean Leo with.

"I hope you plan to heal the one by my ear, at least," Leo murmured as they settled under the covers, Niles hugging him close from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Don't I always?"

"Good." Leo's hand sought out his and laced their fingers together as Niles's eye fell closed. It was more than the marks, though, Leo would be sore tomorrow and as usual, Niles would tell everyone they'd been training.

_Too bad for Leo, only Elise buys it at this point. Oh, well._


End file.
